


Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 5: The Boy Named Sakumo

by jennymstead



Series: Hitteki Scrolls [5]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Dreams, Friendship, Future, Gen, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Humor, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Waves Arc, Missions, Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennymstead/pseuds/jennymstead
Summary: After an attack near the land of waves, Kakashi wakes to a very different Konoha that doesn't recognize him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hitteki Scrolls [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976317
Kudos: 5
Collections: Naruto Fanfictions





	Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 5: The Boy Named Sakumo

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Hitteki Scrolls (c) 2007/2020 Jenny M. Stead

Scroll 5:

The Boy Named Sakumo

“Fancy seeing you here Toshi.”

Toshi stood up from her seated spot as she met eye to eye with a familiar ninja.He stood a little over a foot taller than her, and had spiky silver hair growing out of a blue banded forehead protector.Toshi growled as his only visible eye glared at her with a hint of sarcasm.

“Shut your face," Toshi replied stuffing her hands into her pockets, “I’ve got bigger fish to fry than to stand around all day looking at you.”

“Looking at me?” She could feel her visitor’s nerves beginning to boil, “Last I checked I look quite nice, so consider yourself lucky!”

“Don’t tempt me to hurt you, Kakashi,” Toshi was through with their banter.She attempted to walk down the hall away from him, “Leave me alone.I have a very important mission waiting for me at Tsunade-sama’s office.”

“You can take your precious mission," Kakashi ignored her proclamation, “after I get mine.I have an appointment too.”

Toshi gave a half smile, “Haven’t you ever heard of ladies first?”

“Show me a lady and I’ll let her go first," Kakashi shot back smacking his trademark paperback novel shut.He gave a sarcastic grin under his mask all while shooting a wink with his only visible eye.

“Back off," Toshi shoved him aside as she attempted to sprint down the hall, “me first!”

Kakashi gave a flustered grunt as he smacked his hands together creating a few hand seals.Toshi gasped in alarm as another Kakashi appeared in front of her.Toshi growled picking up speed.

“So, it’s a race you want?” Toshi retaliated quickly with the same hand gestures.Another Toshi appeared in front of Kakashi’s shadow clone.

“Neener, neener, neener!” The Toshi clone stuck her tongue out at the other clone as she pressed her thumb against her nose, all while wiggling her fingers at him.

In a normal circumstance Kakashi would have just ignored this gesture.He prided himself in being calm and collected in the heat of battle.However, when the tense moment consisted of his longterm childhood rival, Kakashi was known to be very short fused.Toshi could eat with chopsticks wrong, and it would upset Kakashi.

“THAT’S IT!” Kakashi shouted in fury shooting toward the woman like a bolt of lightning.Everyone within the capitol building spun around toward the elite ninja.No-one had ever seen Kakashi act out so aggressively.Toshi gave a grunt of frustration continuing her run; her clone still in front of her.

___

“My appointment is late," Tsunade shuffled a few papers giving a groan in frustration.A young woman standing in her office took the papers from her superior’s hands as she nervously stuffed them into a filing cabinet next to the window.The two women stopped their working as they observed a small tea cup sitting on the hokage’s desk.At first it began vibrating lightly.Tsunade could tell this due to the tea rippling inside.For a moment she was going to dismiss her worries when all at once the tea cup began shaking violently.

“Shizune," Tsunade tugged slightly on her assistant’s sleeve, “what in the world?”The woman scratched her long blonde hair as the two observed the tea splashing around all over the desk.

“OUT OF MY WAY, JERK!” The hokage rose from her desk as the muffled sounds of Toshi screaming sounded off from behind the door.

“ALONG SIDE SHORTIE!” Another shockingly familiar voice barked back.Tsunade squinted her eyes in suspicion. 

“That sounded almost like two groups of people didn’t it?” She gave a worried stare.

“More like two mobs” her assistant shook her head in worry.They stood for a moment in silence observing the office door.After a moment, the two women decided to dismiss their worries when all at once the office door burst open with force.

“MY APPOINTMENT, MY APPOINTMENT!” A herd of Toshi tried to squeeze though the door way.

“QUIT PUSHING!” A childish sounding group of Kakashi attempted to shove their way through all of the Toshi clones.Tsunade and Shizune gawked in confusion as they watched the two groups of clones try to kill each other to get through the door.

“ENOUGH!” Tsunade jumped from her desk nearly spitting fire at the two jonin ninja.In a puff of smoke, the clones disappeared to reveal the real Kakashi and real Toshi on the floor in what looked like a paused wrestling match.

“Pick yourselves up and stand before me!” The hokage spoke between clenched teeth.

“He started it,” Toshi pointed at Kakashi as the man gasped in alarm toward the accusation.

“Lire!” Kakashi screamed just as loud smacking his novel on the back of her head, “You're the one who started it!”

“Jerk-wad!”

“Shrew!!!”

“Tightwad!!”

“Hag!”

“Horse’s ass!”

“Enough with the arguing!” Tsunade shouted again slamming her fist on the desk.There was quiet for the first time that afternoon in the woman’s office as Kakashi and Toshi snapped to attention in front of their superior.They watched closely as the older woman began to pace back and fourth behind her desk, cutting her eyes at them in rage.

“I don’t know what to do with you two!” She began in a shaky voice.It was all she could do to control her anger at them, “I’m amazed that the village has had to put up with this for so long.I’m amazed that Hiruzen-sensei dealt with it!It’s a wonder how you two haven’t killed each other!”

“Trust me, I’ve wondered that too," Toshi spoke under her breath as Tsunade shot an angered glare toward the woman.

“And you, Toshi," she marched up to meet the girl face to face, “I’ve have had enough of your attitude to last this village a lifetime!”Toshi gulped in fear to what her hokage might do to her.

“I originally called the two of you today to give you separate assignments," the hokage announced as the two jonin widened their eyes in fear to what she was about to resort to.

“Kakashi," Tsunade sat back down at her desk, “here’s your assignment.”She took from Shizune an envelope.She turned to the elite ninja handing it to him.Kakashi opened the contents as he observed the paperwork.

“You want me to go back to the land of waves?”

“It’s just routine.I’m under the impression that a while back you and your genin team escorted a bridge builder back to the land of waves.I want you to go and check up on their community, and make sure that everything is peaceful.”

“Shouldn’t that be a job for the ninja in the land of water?” Kakashi was slightly confused.

“I inquired that myself, but they claimed that because the hidden leaf village quote unquote ‘stuck their noses where they don’t belong’ then it’s in our jurisdiction now.It shouldn’t be very difficult.According to your previous report on the mission, everything was peaceful when you left, and the bridge that they were building was finished.So it’s more or less a C-class mission.”Kakashi nodded his head as he apologized for his previous actions.Tsunade nodded her head in understanding as she motioned Toshi to come over.

“I originally had a mission set for you in a small village outside of the land of fire’s capitol.However your displays of immaturity have proven to me that the two of you need to get over your little rivalry.The village and I have had enough of your pathetic and childish display in the last couple of weeks that you both have been reunited.I’ve only dealt with it for a few months.I can only imagine what you’ve put this village though your whole lives.I’m tired of hearing it from the both of you, and today’s performance was the last straw for me.”The two jonin glared slightly toward one another as they fought their instincts to tackle one another in anger.

“You’ll be accompanying Kakashi on his mission," Tsunade declared with a sadistic smile, “the both of you will carry out this assignment together.”

“Whoa," Kakashi tried to reason with the woman, “a C-class mission doesn’t need two elite ninja!It would be fine with a Chunin!”

“I have made my decision!” Tsunade gave a threatening stare toward the man, “The both of you need to learn how to live with one another without killing each other.”

“But what if we do kill each other, or if one of us suddenly comes up missing?” Toshi shot Kakashi a look that could kill.Kakashi returned the gesture as Tsunade tapped her desk to gain back their attention.

“There will be no killing one another.If you have some sort of anger issue, take it out on any rogue ninja that come at you!I’ve spoken my peace.You’re both dismissed.” 

Kakashi and Toshi stared daggers at one another.They reluctantly accepted the task that Tsunade gave them all while marching out the door; slamming it on their way out.

___

“This is all your doing," Kakashi pouted as he dragged his feet to keep up with his unwanted partner, “if you would have just let me go to my appointment—which was first, may I add, then we wouldn’t be in this situation!”

“Excuse me?” Toshi spun around to see his only visible eye peeking out from his paperback novel, “And just HOW did you come to the conclusion that your appointment was first in line?”

“Easy!” Kakashi passed her on the street as he didn’t dare make eye contact, “I have seniority rights.After all, my resume as a ninja is far superior to yours.”Toshi watched her rival walk on with a strut that could make the snobbiest people quiver in inferiority.Her eye twitched slightly as she could feel her teeth begin to grit together.

“What, with my ANBU black-ops experience, both captain and solider may I add.Not to mention I know over one thousand different jutsus that are diverse within the main branches of chakra.”He paused as he turned around with a sarcastic glance, “I’m a wonder with kids too!”Toshi shook her head slightly as her eye continued twitching.She clenched her right arm in a hasty attempt to keep from punching Kakashi.He was just too smug for her taste.

“I’m so tired of you," she jogged past him stomping on his feet in the process.Kakashi gave a small wince as he growled slightly under his breath.

“Just get your junk and meet me at the main gate!” he shouted as she continued her running.

A half hour later the two jonin marched together toward the main gate of Konoha, all while struggling to keep their mouths shut.

“Have fun you two love birds!” Spoke a voice of a familiar Chunin that was obviously talking without thinking.In an instant the two jonin jolted to a halt as they jerked their heads to stare eye to eye with whoever had the nerve to shout at them.

“W-what did you say?” Kakashi seemed to be growling as he stared daggers toward the welcome station in fury.

“Nothing,” Izumo and Kotetsu, two assigned patrolmen at the station, were sitting as though there were two little halos hovering over their angelic heads.

“You said something to us," Toshi accused with clenched teeth while the two Chunin struggled to stay calm.

“I said nothing," Kotetsu shrugged his shoulders as Kakashi rose his only visible eyebrow in suspicion, “you two turtle doves.”He added the last part almost under his breath in a mumble with a giggle. Kakashi growled in response.He was known for having a rather calm temperament.Yet, when it concerned his unwanted new partner, his irritation was always on a short fuse.Kotetsu, realizing that he was taking his life into his own hands,smiled big as he tried to steer the two jonin away from the subject.

Kakashi slammed his palms onto the welcome station counter as he lowered his head to look at both Chunin eye to eye.Kotetsu returned a gulp in fear as he tried to avoid Kakashi’s piercing glare.

“I’m watching you," Kakashi pointed a finger in front of the man’s face as Izumo scratched his head in nervousness.

“Y—yes sir," Kotetsu nodded his head as Kakashi proceeded to exit out of the gate; Toshi following after.

___

Five hours, two battles, and six arguments later, Kakashi and Toshi finally continued their journey to the land of waves deciding not to speak with one another. Kakashi would occasionally frown away from his book as he observed any apprehensive behavior that his rival may be plotting against him with.Toshi made a deal with herself that if she could go on ignoring him, then she would reward herself with an expensive meal after she reached the land of waves. 

Another hour passed in silence.Kakashi was on the last page of his novel, as Toshi struggled with her boredom.She was almost ready to start another battle just to keep herself awake.Toshi glanced toward a few signs on the road.The land of waves was only a half a day away.It wouldn’t be long and they would be at their destination. 

“Good one," Kakashi smiled to himself as he shut his book, “better than the first one!”

“Who cares?” Toshi retorted, thinking out loud.Kakashi grit his teeth as he fought the urge to tackle her.She was wearing his nerves to no end.

“I’m not going to respond," Kakashi placed the book into his back waste sack, “let’s just get to the land of waves, write the report based on what Tazuna has to say, then head back to the village.I don’t want to deal with more than I can handle.It’s bad enough I have you to deal with.”

“Tazuna?” Toshi looked bewildered as she continued her walk.

“The bridge builder I escorted last time,” Kakashi explained, “now hurry up.I want to get there by sun down.”

“See, that’s why I get so angry at you!” Toshi began to complain once more as she pointed her finger at Kakashi, “Stop ordering me around!Last I checked we’re of equal rank!”

“I’m not ordering you around!” Kakashi spun back around toward her, “So, stop your whining and just go!”

“There you go again!” Toshi kicked the ground as dirt flung against Kakashi’s heels.He shook his foot slightly.Her kick had sprinkled dirt in his sandals. 

Kakashi’s nerves were beginning to boil, “Quit your whining!I’ve never met someone so infuriating before!”

“And stop with the insults!” Toshi ordered as she stopped walking, “I’ve kept my mouth shut about how pompous you are, and how your hair is just too spiky.”

“Hey!” Kakashi yelled pointing a finger at his hair, “It is NOT too spiky!”

Toshi walked passed the man with her nose in the air, "Not to mention you're a pervert."

“Pervert?” Kakashi looked more than puzzled, “Me, a pervert?”

“Yes,” Toshi sprang behind him as she reached into his back waste pouch, “and here's my proof!”Kakashi observed the adult novel that she was waving in front of his face.“And don’t deny it Copy Cat!Remember who stole this same book from your students to use it as bait?”

“Don’t call me Copy Cat!” Kakashi ordered, “And give that back!”

“No," Toshi waved it away from him, “I think I’ll keep it!”

“Who's the pervert now?” Kakashi shouted shoving the girl slightly.

“Keep your hands off of me!Who knows what you’ve done with those hands, PERVERT!”

“Give me the book!” Kakashi ignored the comment as he tried to calm his nerves, “You didn’t pay for it!”

“Neither did you," Toshi stuck out her tongue as Kakashi shook in anger toward the gesture, “your students bought it!”

“I’m not going to repeat myself, Toshi," he warned, “give-me-the-book!”

Meanwhile within the few trees above them, two hidden mist ninja were observing the display of childish behavior occurring below.They both glanced toward each other with amused grins shaking their heads in amusement. 

“Not everyday you see two teammates hate each other more than they hate the enemy!” one of them chuckled.

“So what’s the verdict?Do we attack, or do we do something else?”

“No," the other suddenly became serious as he pointed in the distance, “I have a better idea!”

“Toshi, I’m serious," Kakashi’s nerves were on end, “book, my hand, now!”

“What is this supposed to be?” Toshi was looking through the book as she flashed a few pages toward her partner, “Is this physically possible?”Kakashi closed his only visible eye as he counted to ten under his breath.

“Please?” Kakashi smiled under his mask sweetly as he could, “Please give me my book—please?”There was a pause.Toshi rose an eyebrow toward Kakashi’s display of humbleness while tapping her chin in thought with the book.

“Well, because you're asking so nicely— ," she smiled slyly, “no!”

“THAT’S IT!” Kakashi slapped his hands together.He made a few hand signs that Toshi had only seen once in her life.In a flash the girl threw the book at the man as he caught it in mid air.

“Here take it," Toshi barked, “just don’t use the blade on me.”

“That’s a good little kunoichi!” Kakashi gave a satisfied grin under his mask as he winked at Toshi, “Now, lets get a move on.”

Just as Toshi and Kakashi arrived to the cliffs overlooking the ocean that they were about to cross, Kakashi’s view moved to the mountains that were towering above them.There were two suspicious looking shadows that were appearing on the ground.The shadows didn’t complement the ridged shadows overlaying Kakashi and Toshi.It was obvious that they were human.Kakashi observed the shadows suddenly creep back behind the mountain’s silhouette as he squinted his eyes upward.Something seemed out of place.He looked toward Toshi working up a nerve to approach her with the idea that they were being followed.Yet, after a second glance toward the woman, he concluded that it would be best to take the situation into his own hands and forget about telling her.It would have just worked her up again; sending them both into another heated argument.

A few minutes passed as Toshi and Kakashi still ventured through the cliffs approaching the long bridge that would soon send them into Tazuna’s village.Kakashi was still observing the cliffs above them as a few small stones showered down upon his head.Toshi was far ahead of him, and as usual, unaware of the situation.

“Are you ready," one of the hidden mist ninja cackled silently, “on the count of three!”The two ninja approached a large bolder standing taller than they were.The two ninja raised their right legs in the air.

“Three—Two—One!”, the hidden mist ninja shouted in unison, kicking the large stone, and sending it straight down upon the two ninja below.

Instantly Kakashi noticed the rock slide avalanching down the slope all while the ground vibrated violently under his feet. “T-Toshi,” he stammered as the woman spun around to him in annoyance, “look up!”

“NO!”, she screamed with her hands on her hips, “I’m not allowing you to order me around anymore.”

“Toshi," Kakashi felt like the world was playing in slow motion.He looked up toward the rock slide as the large stone flew down to meet Toshi head to head.

“Blah, Blah, Blah,” she mocked him, “all I hear is how much you want to be a control freak!”

Kakashi rubbed his head in frustration. He knew that if he argued any further there was a chance that the rocks would strike Toshi at the spot she was standing in.Even though she was his rival, he couldn’t let that happen.Instantly, Kakashi jumped out to the young woman, tackling her out of the stone’s way.Toshi screamed out-loud in alarm as the rocks flew down like a giant earth waterfall.The ninja above stared down with wicked grins as they observed the two distressed ninja almost buried in the debris.In all of the confusion of the situation, one of the smaller boulders rained down forcibly, knocking Kakashi on the back of the head, and out cold.

___

“Hey, Mister?”

Kakashi opened his eyes to see a small silhouette of a person looking down upon him in the bright sunshine.Kakashi lifted his head to supported himself on his elbows.He smelt the air, it was fresher than usual.

“Is it—Morning?” He questioned as the person standing before him nodded their head.

“Yep," the person answered as they closed a small first-aid kit sitting next to them, “you seem okay to me, but I’m no medical-nin.You might wanna come back with me to the village so you can see one.I know a really good one, she’s very nice.”

“Don’t worry about it," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in pain, “I think I’ll be fine.”He stopped for a moment as he felt around his face.The cool breeze of the morning felt more than just a draft.He examined himself carefully.His head and left eye were covered with bandages.Yet, two very important accessories were missing.

“MY MASK! MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR!” Kakashi instantly covered his mouth and nose with his hands as the person standing next to him cocked their head in amusement.

“Whoever ambushed you must have taken them," they suggested placing the first aid kit in the satchel they were carrying, “you better come back to the village with me.You don’t look so good!”Kakashi watched the person as he stared face to face with them for the first time.Kakashi’s hands slowly lifted off of his face as his mouth gaped open in surprise.

It was as though he were staring into an age defying mirror.The person that had helped him looked to be quite young.He stood almost three and a half feet tall.The boy’s outfit consisted of an oversized coat and a forehead protector on his head; all while peering out from the top of his forehead protector was a large frock of violet tinted, dark spiky hair partially hiding his forehead protector’s symbol.Hiding the boy’s nose and mouth was a dark blue mask; very similar to the one Kakashi was missing.

“Are you okay," the boy questioned Kakashi as the man nodded his head slightly, “I really think you need to go to a medical ward.”

“Where is my partner?” Kakashi questioned finally remembering Toshi, “There was a woman with me.Did you see where she went?”

“No woman here," the boy glanced around them with a smile, “I found you out here this morning with a large gash on your head.I figured I had better help you because of your vest.”The boy pointed toward Kakashi’s shinobi vest as the man gave another groan in pain.

“Are you a ninja too?” The boy inquired.

“Yes, I’m a ninja, and I’m far away from my village.So we better get a move on before those rogue ninja appear again.”

“Don’t worry," the boy chuckled as he proceeded to walk past the man, “I’ve dealt with rogue ninja before.They’re harmless.”

“You?” Kakashi was surprised as he followed the boy, “You’ve dealt with them?You’re what, a Genin from your village?”

“Chunin!” The boy corrected defensively, “I’m a Chunin from my village!The hokage granted me the honor a few months back.Yet, because of my age they still think I need to be monitored by my sensei for a little longer.”

“How old are you?” Kakashi questioned as they continued their walk, “Five or six?”

“Eight!” the boy rolled his eyes as he picked up his pace a little, “I’m eight years old!”

“Sorry," Kakashi apologized, a little taken aback by the boy’s defensive attitude.He was beginning to remind the jonin of Toshi.

“Wait a minute?” Kakashi stopped as he pointed toward the boy, “You said hokage!”

“Yeah?”

“Then that means you’re from the village hidden in the leaves!” Kakashi accused, “That’s the village I’m from!How come I’ve never seen you before?”

“Don’t ask me questions I cant answer," the boy smarted back turning toward the man, “I’m helping you.That’s all that matters, doesn’t it?”

“The best thing for us to do is head on toward the land of waves," Kakashi pointed in the opposite direction, “Konoha is almost a day’s walk away.We can find a medical-nin faster if we go this way.”

“Are you dense?” The boy smarted again as he threw his hands into the air, “Konoha is only five minutes away from here!”

“That’s impossible!”, Kakashi shook his head in frustration, “Toshi and I were almost to the bridge when those rogue ninja attacked us.”

“I don’t know anything about your little girlfriend, nor do I know anything about a ninja attack.”Kakashi’s visible eye twitched in annoyance.This boy’s attitude was exactly like Toshi’s.Everything from the tone of his voice, all the way down to the sarcastic glare in his eyes.

“She’s not my girlfriend," Kakashi smarted back as the boy rolled his eyes, “this doesn’t make sense!”

“Then explain yourself to the hokage!” The boy suggested, "Let's get a move on!”

*****

“It’s a good thing you brought him here," the medical-nin smiled examining the bandages on Kakashi’s head, “nothing serious, but it was good of you to check with me first.”

“See," the boy smiled as Kakashi shrugged off the gloat, “told you she was nice.”Kakashi observed the young ninja.She looked to be at least twenty-five or twenty-six.Her hair was tied up into a long pony tail as it glistened bright pink.Kakashi squinted his only visible eye.There was something familiar about the young shinobi.

“Have we met?”, Kakashi questioned as both the boy and the woman stared toward each other in thought.

“I don’t believe so," she was placing some ointment in a small container, “I want you to apply this salve to your injury twice daily.Once when you get up, and once before you go to sleep.”

“Thank you," Kakashi took the medicine and placed it into his back waste sack.

The medical ninja began filling out some minor paperwork, “Sakumo, tells me that you’re a ninja from this village.Funny thing is, I’ve never seen you before.”

“Sakumo?” The jonin looked at the boy in thought, “That’s my father’s name.”

“I’ve never seen you before, so I guess we’re even," Kakashi replied.

“No," the woman became stern, “there is a problem.It’s my duty to oversee all shinobi physicals.If I’ve never seen you before, then there is a problem.”

“What?" Kakashi looked innocent, “So, I’ll take the physical?What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is that one of us is lying.And Sakumo knows as well as the Hokage, that I’m not lying.I’ll ask you this only once.Are you a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves?”

“Yes," Kakashi rose in defense, poking his palm with his index finger, “I’ve been one my whole life.If you look in the village records, my father, his father, and his father were one too!The Hatake clan has lived here for generations!”

“Hatake?” The woman burst out in laughter, “That's a good one!”

“What’s so funny?”

“I guess the next thing you’re going to tell me is that your name is Kakashi?”

“It is.”

The kunoichi supported herself on her chair as she doubled over in a giggle fit.

“I’d will have to hand it to you, you are funny!”

“Listen," Kakashi nerves were boiling from the woman’s taunts, “I was here yesterday!Ask the hokage!”

The woman suddenly became stern as she rose herself to meet the man face to face, “Your little lie is pathetic!Hatake Kakashi disappeared from this village almost twelve years ago!I should know; he was my sensei!”

“Sakura?”, Kakashi’s eyes widened in alarm as the woman backed up slightly in wary.

“Don’t tempt me to hurt you," the woman pointed toward the door, “my name is printed in black and white on my office entrance!If you want to toy with people’s emotions, take it some place else!”

“I’m not lying!”, Kakashi was in hysterics toward the assumption that he had disappeared a long time ago, “It’s really me!”

“If you were Kakashi, then you would be much older!” The woman was more than annoyed as she pointed toward the door again, “You’re clearly only a couple of years older than I am.”

“I’ll prove it!” Kakashi smiled as he began taking off the bandages, “I’ll prove to you that I’m who I say I am!”Sakumo giggled as the man shot an annoyed glare toward the boy.Sakura folded her arms across her chest as she watched the jonin remove the bandage from his head.

“See?” Kakashi pointed toward his eye, “Only the real Hatake Kakashi would have the sharingan eye!”There was silence for a moment.Sakumo was still chuckling wildly as Sakura returned a grin.

“What sharingan eye?” She choked out between giggles, “All I see is a deep cut above your eyebrow.” 

Kakashi felt his anxiety rise.The jonin dashed over toward a mirror hanging only feet away from him all while staring into the reflection.His mouth drooped open as it suddenly became dry.Kakashi could feel his knees buckling and his vision becoming blurry.Just as the man began to drop to a faint he witnessed his entire face unmasked, and a normal left eye staring back at him.

*****

“You do look like him.I’m won't deny you that," Sakura’s voice was faintly heard as Kakashi’s consciousness became clear again, “but parading around and pretending to be him isn’t healthy at all.”

“I don’t know what happened," Kakashi was still shaken from the situation, “one minute I’m snatching Toshi out of the way from that rock slide, the next minute my entire identity is lost.”

“Toshi?” Sakura was applying new bandages to Kakashi’s head, “Oh, I guess you mean, Hitteki Toshi, Sensei’s rival.She’s been missing too.In fact they both were pronounced missing on the same day.The fifth hokage sent them on a mission to the land of waves, and they never came back.It was rumored for the longest time that they had killed one another during one of their infamous arguments.However, it wasn’t long after the rumor that a few villagers and ninja thought that they may have eloped instead—“

“What?” Kakashi was appalled by the second assumption almost falling off the exam table, “ELOPED?Do you honestly think I would elope with that sociopath?”

“You, I don’t know.As for Kakashi-sensei, it could happen.There was a lot of tension between the two of them, and deep down I believed he liked her.”Kakashi’s eye narrowed as he fought the urge to shout at his former pupil.

“The only thing to do now is see the hokage.She’ll believe me!She sent me on that mission to begin with.”

“Okay, HE will probably laugh at you and send you away, and HE won’t know anything about the mission because HE didn’t give it to you!”

“He?” Kakashi spun around toward the woman as he proceeded to exit, “The hokage is a woman.”

“No," Sakura motioned for Sakumo to come over to her, “Tsunade-sama stepped down years ago.The sixth hokage is a male.”Kakashi thought about this for a moment.It had seemed like his entire world was flipped upside down.Had he really been gone for almost twelve years?

“Sakumo," Sakura pointed toward the door again, “I want you to follow Mr.—“

“Hatake," Kakashi reluctantly stuffed his hands into his pockets finishing her statement.

“—Hatake, and make sure he stays out of trouble," she ended with a pat on the boy’s head.

“Sure thing, Sakura-chan!" the boy snatched Kakashi by the arm as they both exited out of her office.When the door slammed shut Sakura shook her head with a laugh while returning to her work.

*****

As Kakashi and Sakumo proceeded to visit the hokage on the other side of town, Kakashi began observing the merchant district that they were walking in.He didn’t recognize it at all.The buildings were brand new, and looked to be sturdier than the village square that was there before.

“Renovation, I see," he thought out loud as Sakumo gave him a questioning stare.

“You mean to tell me, that you’re from here, and you don’t know what happened?”

“Apparently, I’ve been missing for twelve years, kid," Kakashi retorted back shoving his hands into his pockets, “you act like it’s a big deal.I don’t remember these buildings from when I left the village.”

“Pheh," the boy begrudged straightening the straps on his back pack, “and you call yourself a Konoha ninja.Even the ninja that have migrated here know what happened.I wasn’t even born then, and I know what happened.”

“To keep me from being confused even further," Kakashi rubbed his temples becoming frustrated again.Sakumo’s personality was an identical image of Toshi’s, “Can you shine some light on the subject?”

The boy cleared his throat as he began, “My ojisan told me that there was an attack almost eleven years ago in this very spot.There was a rogue ninja that some rumored to be a citizen of Konoha that rampaged through this village with the same hidden secret technique that my sensei taught me.”

“What technique would that be?”, Kakashi humored him.

“Ishi no Ryu," the boy stammered as he clenched his fist toward the man, “the Stone Dragon Jutsu!”

Kakashi’s eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks.He looked down at Sakumo as the boy turned around with a small grin.

“Who taught you that jutsu?” Kakashi was amazed at the level of ninjutsu that his escort had accomplished at such a young age.

“My sensei, Gato," the boy grinned as he motioned Kakashi to continue their walk, “but to get back on the subject.That ninja ripped through this whole town, killing so many people in the process.If it wasn’t for the hokage and his sensei I don’t know what could have happened.”There was a pause.Kakashi rubbed his injured head in confusion.He had to be dreaming.No one else knew of the jutsu that they were speaking of besides Toshi, and there was no way that she could have turned her back on the entire village.There had to be another person to obtain the jutsu.

“The ninja that ambushed us," he spoke to himself in thought, “they had to have killed her and stolen the jutsu’s secret from her body.”For the first time Kakashi felt ashamed. He remembered her last words to him before he woke next to Sakumo.It was about how much she him of being a control freak. Kakashi lowered his head as he watched the ground under him pass by.Toshi was gone.She wasn’t coming back.It was the only logical explanation that he could conclude to.Kakashi raised his view to meet Sakumo's.The boy blinked a curious stare as he reached into his pocket.

“Here," he handed him a small piece of cloth, “to wipe your tears.”

“What?" Kakashi felt his face as the wetness touched his fingertips, “I didn’t even feel them falling!”

“Judging from your emotions toward the circumstance, it makes me believe that you were a hidden leaf ninja.Your empathy tells me so.”Kakashi stared at the boy again.Sakumo shot a grin under his mask as Kakashi’s childhood began to flash in his memory.Toshi and he made a pact long ago that she would support him through the yearly anniversary of his father’s death.Even though Sakumo’s face was covered, Kakashi could see the same grin that Toshi would give when he was hesitant to comply.It was as though they were the same person, and the fact that she was gone forever troubled the man even more.

“And there's now a sixth hokage?” Kakashi changed the subject as Sakumo pranced a few paces ahead of him.

“Yep, he’s really cool.I go see him almost every time I come back from a mission.Ojisan told me once that he favored me.I think it’s cause I never had a mom and dad!”

“You’re an orphan?” Kakashi was surprised as Sakumo laughed bashfully.

“Yeah," he repeated himself, “Ojisan took me in when I was a baby.He raised me like a dad should, but for some unknown reason he’s always reminded me of an uncle; hence the reason why I call him Ojisan.”

“And who is your Ojisan?" Kakashi wanted to know a little more about the boy as they continued their walk.

Sakumo blushed slightly under his mask, “His name is Iruka, or Iruka-sensei as the other kids like to call him.He’s the best guardian anyone could have!He takes me out for ramen all the time.He’s the only family I’ve ever known.”

“Umino Iruka?”

“Yes, that’s him," Sakumo chuckled pointing out in the distance, “we’re almost to the hokage’s.I suggest you drop this Kakashi act!He doesn’t take kindly to compulsive liars!”

“I’m not lying!” Kakashi retorted through clenched teeth as the both of them proceeded into the capitol building.

*****

“We’re here!”, Sakumo knocked a few times on the hokage’s office door.There was silence for a moment.Kakashi and Sakumo stood patiently as a voice from beyond the door called out.

“Come in.”Kakashi observed the voice for a moment.It was rather raspy, and sounded just as old as Sakura’s.As Kakashi opened the door he peeked in to observe the new leader of his village.The man stood with his back toward them as he sported the large crown-like accessory that Konoha’s leaders were mostly known for.

“Sakumo!” The hokage spun around in his office chair as the boy jumped into the man’s arms, “If I had known that you were going to come visit me today, I would have ordered an extra bowl of ramen!”

“Already ate," Sakumo giggled sitting down on the hokage’s desk, “I have a visitor that wants to speak to you.”The boy leaned toward the man as he lowered his voice, “Identity crises.I think he hit his head pretty hard before I found him.” 

The hokage removed the large cover from his head.Kakashi’s eyes sprang large again as his mouth dropped open like before.The man standing before the jonin had bright blonde hair spiking out from the top of his head, bright blue eyes, and small scars on the apples of his cheeks.Kakashi observed the scars; they resembled fox whiskers.The shinobi rubbed his only visible eye as he tried to take in the setting as rational as possible.

“Naruto?" Kakashi backed away slowly as he observed a much older looking and much more mature version of his student.

“Have we met?” The hokage smiled a little warily as Kakashi lowered himself into a nearby chair.

“Don’t your recognize me?” Kakashi was appalled that Naruto would forget his face that easily.Then he realized.Naruto had never seen his face.Kakashi quickly snatched the collar of his dark blue shirt as he raised it above his nose and mouth.

“Ah," Naruto chuckled slightly as Sakumo shrugged his shoulders toward the gesture.Naruto leaned over toward the boy as he lowered his voice to a whisper, “I can see where you’re getting at with the whole identity crisis.”

“Got the message from Sakura before you came over,” Naruto snatched a small scroll on his desk as he began gazing at it, “she told me that a man with your description was posing as our old sensei, Hatake Kakashi.”

“I’m not posing, Naruto!” Kakashi raised his hands in defense, “I really am him!”

“You don’t have the sharingan eye," Naruto observed shaking his head in suspicion, “nor do you have the Konoha hidden leaf forehead protector.”

“I figured whoever mugged him took it,” Sakumo spoke swinging his legs back and fourth while sitting on the desk.

“Who are you, and why are you trying to be Kakashi?” Naruto questioned with a empathetic stare as the man in front of him quaked in anger.

“I’m not trying to be him!I am him!” Kakashi held his fist up in frustration as he rose his voice to it’s highest, “I wish everyone would see THAT!”

“Sakumo?” Naruto turned toward the boy kindly, “Can you give us a moment to talk?”

“Sure thing,” the boy hopped down from the desk and trotted out of the room.

Naruto sat in silence for a moment placing his fingertips together in a pensively.He stared toward Kakashi with the coldest of eyes.Kakashi turned his gaze toward his arms timidly.He was getting goosebumps.Never in the shinobi’s wildest dreams would he ever have thought that Naruto could intimidate him.In fact there was an aura of his old sensei, Namikaze Minato, about him.The young hokage rose from his desk as he strolled over toward the window overlooking his village.

“There was a rivalry between my sensei and a young woman named Hitteki Toshi,” Naruto began talking softly, “it began when the two were about Sakumo’s age, and it lasted for a long as I can remember.I even had the privilege to see their reunion after the third hokage separated them.”Kakashi rose a confused eyebrow toward the statement.He already knew. Why was Naruto explaining it to him?

“It broke my heart to think that anything could kill my sensei.He was a powerful shinobi.I used to think nothing could beat him.Until the day he disappeared.”Kakashi lowered his head. “Still to this very day, I wish that he was here.Still to this very day, I wish that he had fought along side Jiraiya-sensei and I.”

There was a pause.Kakashi observed his old student as Naruto shook his head.

“We may have been able to save the village in time, and avoided the attack.”

“Sakumo was telling me about the attack before we arrived” Kakashi scratched his chin, “was it as bad as he said it was?”

“Unfortunately," Naruto sighed slightly, “he may have been under exerting himself while explaining it, though.His uncle and I have told him about the story, but he wasn’t there to grasp the real trauma that occurred that afternoon.”

Kakashi listened carefully as Naruto played with the scroll in his hands.He was almost nervous to hear the entire story.His absence was beginning to take toil on his conscience.

“You see, after my sensei left with Toshi, things changed for the worst.After three months of searching, the ninja of this village could find neither Toshi or Kakashi.Eventually they were declared MIA.”

“Missing in action," Kakashi thought out loud as he gave a sigh of grief.

“I remember that afternoon like it was yesterday.It was only three hours after I heard the decision.I was walking through the merchant district of Konoha when out of no where, it appeared.”

“What?”

“Toshi’s Stone Dragon Jutsu," Naruto explained voice quivering, “only Toshi wasn’t wielding it.”Kakashi’s eyes widened in horror.Toshi’s secret technique was a technique that she had stolen from her former sensei Adachi Gato.No one in the village at that time knew of it’s secret except for her sensei, a grandson of her sensei’s whom she was teaching the jutsu to, and herself.Even Kakashi’s sharingan eye couldn’t decipher the mystery behind the large mound of earth shaped in the form of a dragon.

“The dragon ripped through the village, taking everyone out in its path.I and another sensei of mine, Jiraiya, tried our best to stop it with a toad summoning jutsu. We lost half of our population, and eighty percent of our jonin and chunin.”

“Who did this?” Kakashi was furious now.He jumped up from the seat as Naruto stared back with a raised eyebrow.

“Another pupil of Adachi-sensei’s and Toshi’s old teammate.He was also a ninja declared MIA not too long after I was born.”

“Saito," Kakashi thought out loud, “Azamaki Saito.”

“You know of him?” Naruto’s eyes widened slightly, “He's been declared an S-class criminal, and enemy of both the land of fire, and the village hidden in the leaves.Tsunade-sama, our fifth hokage, was nearly killed in the attack.To the very day, no one understands why or how he could use the jutsu.I still wonder to this very day that if both Kakashi-sensei and Toshi-sensei were here they could have stopped all of this from happening.” 

“I still don’t understand," Kakashi was trying to understand the situation.Konoha’s security was very strict when he last left.There was another attack on the village not too long before he and Toshi left the village.That attack in question had killed their third hokage, “Saito was always suspected of treason.Who would have let him into the village without permission?”

“That’s the part that gets to me," Naruto growled slightly as he thought about the culprit, “it was a jonin instructor at the academy.He always portrayed himself as a perfect citizen of Konoha.Yet, he allowed Saito to demolish the entire village.”

“Who was it?”

“Toshi and Saito’s remaining teammate, Ichitaro Taisuke.”Kakashi’s eyes widened again as Naruto’s expression turned even more grim.

“I always suspected those two were in league with each other after Toshi’s sensei was killed," he suspected out loud, “she took the loss very hard.I should have investigated when I had the chance.”

“That, I don’t know anything about," Naruto tried not to veer off subject, “but the attack eleven years ago, I do know well.It’s a shame that my sensei wasn’t there.We could have used his skills.” Kakashi didn’t answer.He felt too ashamed for not being around when the village needed him most.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to prove with this Kakashi act," Naruto commented as sarcasm laced in his voice, “frankly neither Sakura nor I know who you are, and in the past we were the closest to our sensei.”

“I don’t know who I am either?At least since earlier today," Kakashi seemed defeated as he rose up from the chair.

“Give it some time," Naruto smiled, “it’ll come to you.”

“I know that you still don’t believe me, but for the record Naruto," Kakashi turned toward the man as the hokage smiled back at him.

“I’m very proud of you, and Sakura.I'm just sorry I couldn’t be there to help you," Kakashi ended as he walked out the door with a shamefully.

Naruto rose himself up from the chair toward the statement.He blinked a few times as he observed the man leave.Naruto stood at his spot for a moment as a familiar face peeked out from behind his office door.

“Sakumo?” Naruto’s voice was slightly quaking, “Do me a favor will you?”

“Anything Hokage, sir!”, the boy snapped to attention as he gave a strong salute to his superior.

“Keep an eye on that one," Naruto was wary of Kakashi’s presence in the room that day, “I have a feeling he might be telling the truth.”

****

“Slow down,” Sakumo was only inches behind his ward, “I can’t keep up!”

“You said you were a chunin," Kakashi begrudged.The last thing he needed was this runt following him around, “I would have thought that your skills could keep up with me.”

“I’m not using up my chakra just for you, Mister,” there was sarcasm laced in Sakumo’s voice as he finally caught up to the man, “the hokage told me to keep an eye on you.”

“Yeah, him and everyone else," Kakashi begrudged again, “I am who I say I am.It’s not my fault that everyone is blind to the truth.”

“But you don’t have his sharingan eye!” Sakumo shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe if you did—“

“I could use my Raikiri on Saito for destroying this village," Kakashi finished the statement without thinking.The boy before him doubled over in laughter as Kakashi shot him a grimace.

“What’s so funny?”

“Raikiri?” Sakumo wiped a tear from his eye, “You honestly think you can wield the Lightning Blade?”

“I invented it," Kakashi was through with the boy’s antics.He was beginning to remind the him of Toshi again.

“How’d you invent it, Mister?” Sakumo baited Kakashi as he continued their walk together, “Did it come to you in a dream, maybe?”

“No," Kakashi explained as they ventured into the outskirts of Konoha, “the technique came to me when I was a few years older than you are.”

“Not many people can perform that jutsu," Sakumo sat down on an old tree stump as Kakashi knelt down to a creek, wetting his face.It was slightly warmer outside than he had hoped for that day.

“I was the first.I taught the second—," he paused, “how do you know so much about it?”

“First of all, I find it very weird that you invented the jutsu," Sakumo walked over to the creek as he sat down next to Kakashi, “I can perform the jutsu using the all seeing eye of the stone dragon.The raikiri requires speed, and to acquire such speed, you have to predict the opponent’s next move.Obviously you don’t have the sharingan to predict.So I think it’s odd that you invented the jutsu.”

“All seeing eye?” Kakashi was interested.A long time ago he and Toshi had gotten involved in a heated battle with one another.He remembered how quick Toshi’s reactions were toward him.It was almost inhuman.

“The all seeing eye is a jutsu that one can perform only if they have mastered the Ishi no Ryu Stone Dragon technique.It involves merging your chakra with the dragon’s.It allows you to see the world through the jutsu’s eyes, and predict the opponent’s next move.It kinda slows down the world so you don't have to react as fast.Some said that it rivaled the infamous Uchiha clan’s sharingan eye.”

“I see," Kakashi realized, “so that’s the trick.My sharingan eye allowed me to perform the raikiri just like the all seeing eye allows you to—wait a minute!Did you just say that you can perform the Raikiri?”

“Yeah," Sakumo gave a bashful smile, “it’s kind of my specialty.You see, if a normal person performs the jutsu they can only use their chakra, therefore limiting themselves only a few tries at the jutsu.When I merge my chakra with the dragon’s, I have unlimited power, and unlimited attempts at the Raikiri.”

“Remarkable!”

Sakumo stood proudly as he scratched the back of his head with a grin under the mask, “Sensei taught me the Ishi no Ryu.I taught myself the Raikiri!”

“But how did you find out about it?” Kakashi was more than interested as he stood slightly to observe the boy face to face.

“I found an old abandoned scroll on the old Hatake compound.”

“My old home," Kakashi thought to himself, “that’s where I kept most of my family’s precious belongings—and of my own.”

“Is there something wrong, Mister?” Sakumo cocked his head slightly, “You seem to be in a daze.”

“It’s nothing," Kakashi brushed off the comment as he rose up completely, “I have to go.”

“Why?”

“Theres someone I need to find.This doesn’t make any sense.My eye is missing, and the world thinks that I’m dead.”

“It’s getting late," Sakumo defended, “you obviously don’t have the skills that you claim to have at one point.The best thing for you to do is stay inside for the rest of the night.There's no telling what could be lurking around.Besides, it’s almost my curfew.Ojisan is gonna kill me if I’m late again.”

“Late again?” Kakashi was slightly amused.

“Yeah," Sakumo snatched the man’s arm to lead him into a different direction, “I tend to have a problem with punctuality.My sensei and Ojisan have to deal with it on a daily basis.”

“Any particular reason you’re late all the time”, the man was no longer staring at an image of Toshi.For a brief moment, he was staring at himself.

“Come with me, and I’ll explain.If you leave, then you wont know," Sakumo tried to bargain as Kakashi finally gave into the boy’s request.

“Theres this old shrine near the Hatake compound," Sakumo began to explain, “I was reading some old scrolls that I found in the main house, and accidentally fell asleep in front of it.I had a dream about an old man.He told me about the Raikiri jutsu, and where to find the scroll.”

“Before we head to your Ojisan’s," Kakashi was more than intrigued, “show me the shrine you fell asleep at.”

“Sure," Sakumo smiled slightly, “but you had better explain to Ojisan why I’m so late this time.”

It was about five minutes out of their way, but Sakumo had finally led Kakashi to a familiar place within his old family’s compound.Kakashi lifted a few weeds from a rather large monument that stood before the two ninja.The shrine was dilapidated and looked to have broken apart.

“This is it," Sakumo smiled, “see—“He pointed down at the base of the shrine.There were day old flowers in a small vase that shined back at them.

“This is my father’s shrine," Kakashi knelt down to the stone bowing his head slightly.Sakumo gave a confused grimace as he stared back and fourth from the name on the stone to Kakashi.

The boy smiled brightly under his small mask, “You know, even though the village disagreed, you do remind me of old man Hatake.”

“There aren’t any pictures of my father," Kakashi rose up from the ground as he looked down on the carved kanjis printed on the pieces of stone, “and you claim that I look like him?”

“I assumed that it was him.Didn’t really know for sure," Sakumo smiled, “the reason I’m late is because I take a nap every day at this stone.I’ve only had two or three dreams of the old man, but I hope each time that we get a chance to chat.He’s really easy to talk to.We have a lot in common.”He pointed at the stone again, “See?We even share the same first name!”

“I know," Kakashi felt almost reminiscent to the place he was present in.He gazed around the landscape as his childhood memories began coming back to him.It seemed only yesterday that his father was still alive.

“We had best be going," Kakashi knelt down to Sakumo who was still staring at the shrine stone in awe, “your Ojisan is going to get awful sore if you arrive late.Take it from me; my punctuality isn’t the best of the village either.”

“Looks like we have a lot more in common, Mister," Sakumo giggled as they left compound and headed back into the village.

*****

“Upstairs NOW!” Sakumo’s guardian pointed upward as the boy reluctantly took off his ninja sandals.

“I didn’t mean to be late this time, Ojisan!”, the boy shrugged his shoulders as he slumped himself up the stairs to his room, “the hokage had me on a very important mission.”He pointed toward their visitor, “I’m watching him!”

“No need to be so hard on him Iruka," Kakashi suggested as the man shot him a puzzled look.

“And just who are you?" Iruka snapped back.Kakashi chuckled timidly.Iruka looked the same as he did before the rockslide, minus a large grey streak down the middle of his hairline.Kakashi thought to himself for a moment on his appearance.He concluded that it was from eight years of raising the little ninja before them.

“I’m just a visitor.Your nephew was kind enough to offer me a stay for the night," Kakashi explained with his palms upward defensively.Iruka’s right eye twitched slightly as he shouted at the boy to return to the main room.Kakashi watched in amusement as the boy hopped down to meet his guardian face to face with a persuasive grin under his mask.

“Sakumo," Iruka was slightly annoyed as he pinched his eyes shut, “did you offer this man a stay for the night.”

“Hey says he’s Hatake Kakashi," Sakumo defended before his parent could yell at him again, “no one believes him, not even the hokage!His ninja abilities are gone too.I thought that it would be dangerous for him to stay out on the streets tonight.He’s really cool, and he’s not bad!“ 

Sakumo gave Iruka a big eyed puppy dog pout, “Please?Can he stay?”Iruka’s eye twitched once more as he fought the urge to ignore the request.

“Okay," the man surrendered, “go get the extra futon out of the back closet, and set it up.”He glared toward Kakashi warily, “Come with me!”Kakashi raised a curious eyebrow as the two walked outside where Sakumo couldn’t hear either of them.

“So, you say you’re Kakashi?”

“I knew this was coming," Kakashi shook his head slightly leaning up against the banister overlooking the neighborhood, “think what you want—“

“Where’s Toshi?" Iruka interrupted gazing at the man sincerely. Kakashi’s eyes widened in disbelief as he shook his head slightly in confusion.

“You believe me?”

“Sakumo’s never been wrong about these things, and I can tell that he believes you," Iruka looked worried, “where's my sister?”

“I don’t know, Iruka," Kakashi admitted shamefully, “I only remember a giant rockslide just before we reached the land of waves.She wouldn’t listen to me to get out of the way, so I grabbed her before the rocks landed on her.One must have hit me instead.The next thing I know, Sakumo is standing over me, and its twelve years later.”

“Then its possible that she’s still alive," Iruka concluded as he leaned himself against the banister as well.

“I think she’s dead," Kakashi admitted, “someone killed her and stole the Ishi no Ryu technique.That’s how they gained the technique to destroy the village.”

“You heard about the massacre?” Iruka twiddled his fingers slightly toward the horrid thoughts of his past, “I still think that she’s alive.”

“How?”

“Toshi labeled herself a cursed ninja far before the two of you reunited," Iruka tried to explain, “ever since the death of her sensei, she’s lost many teammates due to her carelessness.At least that’s the way she put it to me.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you believe she’s still alive.”

“It’s because of you," Iruka accused in frustration, “more than likely she thought that due to her carelessness you died, and in shame from that, she exiled herself from this village.Just as she told me she was going to do the next time someone ended up dead.”

“Exiled?” Kakashi couldn’t believe his ears, “Impossible.”

“Toshi was strong physically.Yet, mentally she was weak," Iruka confessed, “her whole life she’s been judged by not only this village, but by her own family.I have a feeling that you being knocked out by that stone caused her to go over the edge, and not return home.”The man paused for a moment as he gazed into the apartment.Sakumo was still setting up his temporary bed.

“He’s my only memory of her," Iruka spoke slightly under his breath as Kakashi’s eyes widened slightly.

“He reminds me so much of her at times," Iruka seemed almost sad as he struggled with his emotions in front of the jonin, “I miss her so much.”

“What about Sakumo?” Kakashi gazed at the boy trying to veer away from the subject, “He told me that he’s a chunin.At only eight years old?”

“Sakumo is quite the unusual one, and his past is a mystery as well," Iruka smiled kindly as he thought about the young shinobi, “Naruto has been having Gato watch over him until he reaches the age of ten.I fear that he’s just too young to be taking missions on his own.”

“His skills must be unquestionable to be able to accomplish a task such as the chunin exams.I achieved the task at the age of six.It’s been a long time since a young genin achieved the rank.Usually they achieve chunin level at thirteen or fourteen.”

“Sakumo is very talented indeed," Iruka grinned as he gave a small laugh, “and a joker to boot.I guess that’s why Naruto’s grown so fond of him.”

“You’re his guardian," Kakashi questioned, “why you of all people?I’ve never known you for taking anyone in.You’ve always seemed like a loner or outcast.”

“Naruto was the one who suggested me to take the boy in," Iruka explained, “Sakumo was an orphan just as the both of us were.He wasn’t hokage then, but deep down he felt that he knew the boy’s true origin.”Kakashi blinked a few times toward the assumption.

“Who do you think are the boy’s parents?”, he was more than interested now in the Sakumo’s origin.

“It’s never been confirmed of what Sakumo’s true origin is. However the village, just as I, have come to our own conclusions.Toshi and you disappeared almost five years before Sakumo showed up on my doorstep.All that was pinned to him was a forehead protector and a note requesting Sakumo to become a ninja.Not to mention the boy’s name.The note specifically declared that the boy’s name was Sakumo.Yet, no family name mentioned anywhere on him.I checked the records, and the only other ninja in this village with that name was Hatake Sakumo, your father.”

“You don’t think?” Kakashi was about to faint just as he did in Sakura’s office.Iruka’s story was beginning to get to him.

“It’s never been proven before.Nor will it ever, in my opinion.So don’t worry about it.The village took the boy in as it’s own.He’s a friend to everyone.In my opinion, I raised him well.The boy’s skills in the ninja arts are something to be amazed at too.”

“I’m sure he knows the basics," Kakashi mused as Iruka chuckled to himself.

“He’s a prodigy," the man leaned back as he gave a proud grin toward the thought, “his Chunin exam battle was flawless.He took out his opponent with one shot.I and the others couldn’t believe how he did it; especially Naruto and Gato.”

“Adachi Gato the second?”

“Correct, a former pupil of Toshi’s.Naruto felt that he was the best suited for the boy," Iruka smiled toward Kakashi, “Gato was the most impressed with Sakumo’s performance.Naruto was speechless, and had even asked myself how he knew the jutsu.”

“What jutsu did he use?”

“That’s the real mystery," Iruka stared toward the starry sky, “there has only been two ninja in the history of Konoha to be able to accomplish it.The jutsu requires the sharingan eye to be able to strike.”Kakashi’s nerves were on end.He was more interested on who Sakumo was than he ever was of the fact that his identity was completely missing.

“Let me guess," Kakashi began to explain, “you need the sharingan eye to predict the next move to your opponent, so that you can use the quickest of speed to strike.”

“Figured you knew,” Iruka rose an amused eyebrow.

“Lucky guess," Kakashi blew off the assumption, “I guess the mystery is how he did it without the sharingan.”

“No, the mystery is how he learned the technique.He replaced the sharingan easily with a jutsu that Gato taught him.Gato came from the same family as Toshi’s sensei.He was a grandson of the original Adachi Gato, as you already know.The Ishi no Ryu can predict the opponent’s next move.That’s one of the reasons why we couldn’t defeat it in the attack.Out of no where Sakumo jumped onto the beast in hope that it would lead him directly to his opponent without a scratch. No one could figure it out.”

“I still don’t understand the mystery.You said before that the stone dragon was a mystery of its own.”

“It’s the jutsu that he used with the dragon," Iruka tried to explain, “the technique as I just described has been used only by two other ninja, and they both didn’t teach it to him.”Kakashi still had a puzzled look on his face as Iruka chuckled in amusement.

“Your legendary Raikiri!”

“He told me something about knowing it," Kakashi seemed okay with the thought, “I can’t help but see myself when I look at him.”

“Funny thing is that he reminds me of the both of you," Iruka smiled slightly, “are you going to go find Toshi?”

“Yeah," Kakashi declared, “I had meant to go find some sort of trace of her tonight.But Sakumo insisted that I stay here and leave by morning.”

“Be careful, Kakashi," Iruka smiled, “Saito is still out there.He’s the only one besides Sakumo and Gato that know of the stone dragon.Without your sharingan, you don’t stand a chance.”

“Could you please set the record straight for Naruto and the others?” Kakashi grinned a little annoyed toward their reactions earlier that day, “That I am Kakashi?”

“Sure thing," Iruka ended as Sakumo rushed out to greet them both.

“Ready!” The boy smiled brightly as Kakashi patted him on the head kindly.

“Toilet is down the hall, and if you need anything I’ll be upstairs," Sakumo informed the man as he handed him a pillow from the closet, “sleep tight!”

Kakashi smiled back at the boy as the two ventured toward their own beds for the night.Kakashi reached into his back waste sack searching for his long lost hobby.It was the only thing that could get him to sleep.Yet, just like his eye, the book was missing.

The man groaned in disappointment tossing and turning for a small while trying to lull himself to sleep.

Morning came faster than Kakashi would have hoped.The man rose out of bed, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair into it’s spiky appearance that it was well known for. 

“Sleep well?” Sakumo rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he reached into the kitchen cupboard for some cereal.

“Not really," Kakashi admitted, “I’m on my way out.I just wanted to say goodbye.”

“Have some breakfast first!” Sakumo demanded in an attitude that reminded the jonin very much of Iruka’s, “You can’t go on a mission without an empty stomach.”The man sat down reluctantly taking the cereal that was offered to him.When all was said and done, Sakumo dressed quickly to follow the jonin through the village.

“So where you off to?”

“To find a friend of your Ojisan’s,” Kakashi admitted as he stopped by a small shop to re supply his back pack.

“You’re leaving the village aren’t you?” Sakumo shook his head slightly as pouted sadly.The boy gave a large sigh as Kakashi knelt down to him.

“Give me some time, I’ll be back," the man smiled brightly, “it’s just very important that I find this person.She’s the only one that can prove to everyone that I am who I am!”

“I guess," Sakumo was saddened to see Kakashi leave so soon.He had grown a fondness for the ninja after the short period of time.Reluctantly the boy followed the jonin to the village’s main gate.Kakashi turned around noticing that Sakumo wouldn’t dare look at him.

“What’s with the long face?” Kakashi knelt back down as Sakumo suddenly threw himself onto the older ninja.The man's eyes widened in shock accepting the boy's hug.

“You know, we’re a lot alike, you and I," Kakashi could have sworn that the boy was crying as he spoke, “it’s hard for me to find friends that I have so much in common with.”

“I said I’ll be back," Kakashi was touched that the boy liked him so much.Sakumo quickly lowered his face mask as he stared eye to eye with the man.

“I wanted to show you what I really looked like before you left.That way you’ll remember me.”Kakashi’s eyes widened.It was as though he were looking through an aging mirror again.It was so uncanny how Sakumo looked so much like him.Yet still, there was a glow within the boy’s dark green eyes and dark violet tinted hair that reminded him of the young woman that he had protected twelve years earlier.Something deep down within his mind hoped that she was still alive.He was going to find her and together they were going to find both Saito and Taisuke; ending any terror that they were going to plot next.

“Thanks Kiddo," Kakashi patted the boy on the head as Sakumo began to cry.Uneasy toward the gesture, Kakashi gazed over toward the two patrolmen at the welcome center.The two men raised curious eyebrows as Kakashi tried to comfort Sakumo.

“Don’t cry," he spoke kindly giving him a small hug, “I’ll be fine.Trust me, I’m coming back!”

“It’s not that," Sakumo’s watery eyes rose to meet his, “it’s just this whole time, I really believed you.”

“You believed me?”

“No matter what anyone says, I believe you when you say that you’re Hatake Kakashi.”

“What made you believe that?”, Kakashi was more than amazed toward the chunin’s words.

“Isn't it obvious?You look just like old man Hatake!”, Sakumo wiped a few tears from his eyes as Kakashi returned a warm smile.

“Thank you, Sakumo," Kakashi was grateful toward the boy’s hospitality and faith in him.

“Do me one last favor before you leave, Kakashi," Sakumo’s crying continued.The jonin gave a small sigh toward the young ninja.

“Anything," he answered kindly.

“Wake up!” Sakumo sprang up toward the man as he grasped his shoulders shaking him violently, “Wake up!”

“What?”, Kakashi was stunned toward Sakumo’s actions, “Wake up?I’m already awake!”

“Please wake up," Sakumo’s crying became stronger.It was as though he were yelling at the jonin, “Wake up.Please wake up.WAKE UP, KAKASHI!”

“But, I’m already awake!” Kakashi defended as he tried to stand.The situation was beginning to freak him out.

“WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!” Sakumo was now screaming in a tantrum as Kakashi shut his eyes tightly.

“I’m already awake!” He struggled to pull the boy off of him, but it was no use.Sakumo's grip was tighter than ever.

“Wake up Kakashi, please wake up! You have to wake up!Wake—“

****

“—Up!” Kakashi could faintly hear Sakumo’s voice fade away as it was replaced with a soft crying feminine voice only inches away from him, “Please wake up!I can’t show my face in that village again if you don’t wake up!Please Kakashi, you have to wake up!”Kakashi opened his eyes gingerly to see a familiar frock of violet tinted hair resting on him in a crying fit.Kakashi thought it at first to be Sakumo, but his thoughts seized entirely when the sounds of rushing waves surrounded his hearing.

“To—Toshi?”, he faintly spoke as a large pain rushed to the back of his head.He quickly lifted his hand to rub his temple.Whatever had hit him before surely left a good mark.

“Ka—Kakashi?” Toshi lifted herself from him as she gave a faint exhausted smile.Kakashi’s eyes widened.Her hair was messy, and she looked to have tear stains all over her blotchy face.

“Well, well," another familiar voice entered the room as Kakashi lifted himself carefully from his resting spot, “I told you he’d wake sooner than you think!”The man sat next to the jonin a little annoyed as he gave a sly grin, “Is it a goal of yours Kakashi-sensei to always end up unconscious at my house?”

“Hello, Tazuna," Kakashi lifted himself entirely rubbing he back of his head in pain, “what happened?”

“There was a rock slide just outside of the village.A couple of ninja infiltrated us.I held them off long enough for the village to intervene.They had to be at least Chunin rank.After they saw my Ishi no Ryu, they ran off like the little cowards that they are!”

“How long was I out for?”

“A week,” Toshi wiped her eyes.

Tazuna chuckled in amusement, “You have one heck of a partner here, Kakashi!”Kakashi gave an inquired gaze towards Toshi as she exited the room.

“No matter how many times I or my daughter Tsunami told her to leave you alone, she wouldn’t dare leave your side.She kept talking to herself.Talking about leaving her village for good if you died.”Kakashi thought about Iruka’s assumptions in his dream.He understood completely why Toshi would contemplate such a task.

“You really need to rest a little bit longer," Tsunami scolded kindly.Kakashi waved his hand slightly.

“I’ve rested long enough," he put on his shinobi vest, “I've got to go find my partner.”

Meanwhile, Toshi was sitting pensively on Tazuna’s back dock.She watched closely as the waves crashed together in harmoniously.

“I assume the rivalry’s over," Kakashi joked as he joined her side.

“What makes you say that, Loser?”, she had playfulness in her tone, so Kakashi ignored the smart aleck remark.

“I was out for a week," Kakashi yawned as he stretched a little; “I assumed that you would have already removed my mask by now.”

“No," Toshi admitted a little shamefully, “I didn’t.”

“You’re kidding me?”, Kakashi was now amazed as Toshi wouldn’t dare make eye contact with him.

“Theres no honor in unmasking a—," she muttered something else, but Kakashi couldn’t hear it clearly enough.

“A what?” He was more than interested as Toshi finally faced him.

“A fellow ninja," Toshi begrudged slightly.Kakashi smiled.He knew that it annoyed her to admit such a thing.

“I want to pull that mask off when you’re left defenseless by my doing, not other’s doing," she continued kicking her feet slightly, “kinda stupid of me isn’t it?”

“No," Kakashi put his arm around her in the kindest manner shaking her slightly, “I respect that very much, and thanks for sticking with me.”

“I finished the report that Tsunade-sama needed," Toshi informed, “if you get your stuff around, we can leave by morning and return home.”

“Agreed," Kakashi ended as he placed back on his forehead protector.

As he watched Toshi rise up from her spot and re enter the house, Kakashi’s mind reset itself back upon the boy that he met in the dream.He thought for a moment.Was it Toshi, or was it his own mind that kept him sane and alive during that small coma.He couldn’t decide.Whatever the decision one thing stood clear.That Toshi stood by him one hundred percent regardless of how they felt about one another.Kakashi laughed slightly under his mask.He didn’t expect to gain a friend during this mission, especially one that seemed to hate him so much.

*****

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Konoha, a dark mysterious stranger peeked out from behind a small cliff overlooking the horizon.The man looked to be in his late twenties.Uniform bind covered everything on his face minus his eyes and mouth.His forehead protector was strapped comfortably on his forehead as it glistened the well known hidden leaf symbol. The bandages swayed in the soft evening air as the stranger watched the day disappear beyond the mountains that surrounded his once home.He sniffed the air as a small deranged grin laced his lips.

“It sure feels good to be home," the ninja growled straightening his fur-lined sleeveless coat, "but first, I have some unfinished business to attend to,” the stranger declared as he disappeared within the trees surrounding the main gates of the village.


End file.
